


if you love me come on get involved

by obsessedmak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i think i used the word laugh too many times but it has niall so, this has minimal plot it's just louis and niall being ridiculous tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedmak/pseuds/obsessedmak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall works at a pizza place. louis also works at said pizza place. there’s a lot of laughing and flirting (and shenanigans).</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you love me come on get involved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moeblobmegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/gifts).



> I have never posted 1D fic in my life but here I am. Not britpick'd so sorry if the language is way off. Pizza place inspired by http://projectpie.com/. Title's from Sing by Ed Sheeran. Enjoy? :)

 

♣

When Louis arrives for his first day of work at the new make-your-own pizza place, he notices three things. Firstly, he’s an hour early. Secondly, there’s no one else there except a blonde boy singing along to the music playing through the shop’s speakers. Thirdly, the said blonde boy is cute.

“Hi, mate,” Louis says over the music. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

The blonde boy hops over to him but keeps singing to the music.

“♪ _I don't wanna know if you're getting ahead of the program / I want you to be mine, baby_ ♪” the blonde boy sings back with a wink instead of replying.

“Is this one of those singing waiter things? No one gave me a memo,” Louis says, smiling despite himself. He was never a shy one anyway.

“Sing!” the boy says, swaying to the music in his uniform.

Louis laughs but picks up the rolling pin from the counter. Let it never be said that Louis Tomlinson backs down from a sing-off.

“♪ _I need you darling. / Come on set the tone. / If you feel you're falling, / won't you let me know_ ♫” Louis sings beckoning the blonde closer with his finger.

The blonde breaks into a huge grin and starts dancing next to Louis. If they sing Ed Sheeran a bit too loud for 8 a.m. the morning, no one has to know.

 

 

“I can’t believe you know the whole rap,” the blonde boy says breathlessly after the song finishes. He turns the music down and turns to Louis.

“Niall Horan,” he says, reaching a hand out to Louis. “This job is going to proper fun if you’re around.”

Louis shakes Niall’s hand. “So, is this a thing you do then? Seranading poor unsuspecting employees.”

Niall laughs and it’s like the laughter runs through his whole body. Louis actually sees Niall slapping his knee.

“There was nothing poor about your rapping, Tommo,” Niall says.

“Nicknames already,” Louis says a tsk. “Not quite there yet, sunshine.”

“But we sang true love’s duet,” Niall says with a fake pout.

Louis laughs at that and well. Niall’s right. This job is going to be proper fun.

 

♦

“So, how long have you worked here, Niall?” Louis asks, washing his hands and putting on an apron.

“Just a couple o’weeks,” Niall says in his Irish brogue. “The usual. Need money for uni and all. That and I spend too much money on beer. Also, pizza. I love me some pizza.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me at all?” Louis says. “You do know that we’re supposed to make the pizza though? Not eat it.” Louis whispers mockingly.

Niall laughs. Louis’s made Niall laugh ten times already and their shift hasn’t even started. Louis deserves a medal.

“I’m not the newbie here,” Niall says.

“Well then give me the grand tour,” Louis says dramatically.

“Easy enough,” Niall says cheerfully. “You start here; ask the customer if they want a one of ‘em numbered pizzas with the set toppings. Get the flour, dough, put it in the machine. Put the sauce. Add the toppings.  Ask the customer whether they want extra toppings. Ask them to pay. Liam’ll be the one to put in the oven and box it up. Eleanor serves and calls for orders.”

Niall takes him through the mini assembly line. All the sauces and ingredients are there. It’s set up like a cafeteria line with clear glass separating them from the customers. It _is_ easy.

“Thanks, Niall,” Louis says anyway with a hand to his heart. “I’d’ve never figured it out without you.”

Niall doesn’t even roll his eyes. Louis could hug him.

“Welcome, mate. ‘T’s what friends are for,” Niall replies.

 

♣

Louis’s been working at Planet Pizza for two weeks and he never wants to leave.

It’s the most fun he’s had at work, granted he used to work as a waiter and delivery boy so there’s not much of a standard. Still, pizza maker takes the cake.

There’s also the fact that Niall might be his favorite new friend. Louis’s always been _loud and_ _annoying_ as his friends like to say. He thinks _funny and entertaining_ is a more accurate description.

Niall is something else altogether. Niall laughs at all his jokes and goes along with all of Louis dares. Niall’s the icing on the cake and Louis thanks the pizza gods for him.

“Tommo, did you catch the game yesterday?” Niall says interrupting Louis thoughts as he places a stack of trays on the counter.

“Yes,” Louis groans. “It was bloody awful. I can’t believe that wanker missed the goal. The ball was right there!”

“I know!” Niall screams in approval. “One kick to the left and the fucker would’ve made it!”

“Language!” A voice screams from the back.

“Sorry, Liam,” Louis and Niall say.

Liam pops up from their little storage closet. “Are you two whining about footie again?”

“Yep,” Niall says cheerfully. “It’s not like anyone’ll hear us. No one gets pizza at 9 a.m.”

Liam sighs as he checks the oven. “Niall was such a polite young lad before you came ‘round, Louis.”

“Now, we all know that’s a lie,” Louis says, putting his arm around Niall’s shoulders. “Niall’s always been this cackling little leprechaun with the mouth of a sailor.”

Niall does in fact cackle and Louis gives Liam a blinding smile.

“I’m going to go help Eleanor with the drinks,” Liam sighs in defeat.

Louis waves with a fake pout and Niall just nods along to the song playing.

 

♦

Sometime in the afternoon, Louis and Niall end up indiscreetly dancing while making pizza. Liam gives them an exasperated look but the customers look amused.

“Would you two behave?” Liam says. Louis _accidentally_ throws flour on Liam’s face in response and Niall laughs when Liam sputters.

“So sorry, Liam,” Louis says fluttering his eyelashes. Liam rolls his eyes. “Real mature.”

Louis promptly sticks his tongue out as the door chimes.

“Yay a customer!” Louis exclaims but the words die on his lips.

Niall nudges Louis. “Are you seeing the living marble statue with amazing hair too or is the heat giving me hallucinations?” He whispers.

Louis nods as he eyes the customer who is wearing a white shirt with black jeans and a black leather jacket despite the weather.

“Zayn!” Liam calls. “Hey, mate.”

“Hey, Liam. I didn’t know you worked here,” Zayn says. 

“Fuck,” Louis swears under his breath. “Liam knows the fit guy?”

“Dibs,” Niall says, skipping towards the dough counter.

Louis gapes at Niall. “I thought we were friends, Niall. You can’t leave me for the first Greek god that pops up,” he whisper-shouts.

Niall cackles as he pulls up a tray.

“I’ll let you order, mate,” Louis hears Liam say and he pats Niall on the back.

Louis walks closer, pretending to fix the lids on the other ingredients beside Niall.

“Hello, ‘m Niall,” Niall says with his sunshine grin. “What would you like to order?”

Zayn smiles back at Niall. “Hi. I’d like a nutella and banana pizza.”

“Do you always like unbelievably sugary things?”

 _“_ Yeah, I guess,” Zayn says with a shrug as he watches Niall put the dough in the machine.

“Is that why your smile is so sweet?” Niall asks without a trace of shame.

Zayn actually laughs.

“You’re cute,” Zayn says gently. “But I have a girlfriend.”

Niall doesn’t seem fazed but Louis can see his smile faltering a bit.

“Good for you,” Louis chimes in, sliding an arm around Niall’s waist. “Niall here just has a habit of making people smile.”

Zayn eyes them both. “That’s nice of him,” Zayn says sincerely.

“Yeah, it is,” Louis says. Niall’s smiling again. “Will that be all?”

Zayn nods. He pays and sits while waiting for the pizza.

“Thanks for the save, mate,” Niall says once Zayn is out of earshot.

Louis pats Niall’s face. “No problem, Horan. Can’t have you frowning at customers.”

Louis watches Niall finish the pizza and hands it off to Liam.

“We need to work on your pick up lines though,” Louis says. “That line was awful.”

Niall laughs loudly and all is right with the world again.

 

♣

“Hey, remember how I hit on Zayn a few days back?” Niall says one morning while the preparing three white pizzas with all types of ham on it.

“How could anyone forget that?” Liam says when Louis hands him the finished pies.

“Well, excuse me, _Liam_ ,” Louis says defensively. “You could’ve warned us that your model friend was taken.”

Liam rolls his eyes but mutters an apology anyway. Too easy.

“You were saying, Niall,” Louis says, checking to see if there are any more customers. He relaxes when he sees no one in line.

Niall wipes his hands on his apron. “I dare you to successfully flirt and get a customer’s number,” he says.

“Easy,” Louis says confidently. He glances at the clock. Almost lunch time. There’ll be students coming in soon enough.

“Wait,” Niall says. “I get to choose.”

“You just want me to embarrass myself so I can feel your pain, don’t you?” Louis says.

Niall smiles at him innocently. “I would do no such thing.”

“Oi! Would you two stop flirting?” Eleanor says from the cashier.

Louis and Niall proceed to make kissy faces at her. She flips them off just before the glass doors open.

“ _Him_ ,” Louis and Niall say at the same time. The tall boy that walks in has green eyes and legs that go on forever. Niall smirks and Louis feels like he needs a glass of water.

“Harry!” Liam says from behind them.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Louis swears under his breath.

“Are all Liam’s friends this fit?” Niall mutters.

“Hey, Liam,” Harry replies when he sees Liam.

Niall laughs when he sees Harry has dimples. “Oh, Tomlinson, you’re a goner.”

“Why do I let you dare me to do these things?” Louis whines. “He’s gorgeous.”

“Because you love me,” Niall chirps. “Also, you dare me to do crazy things too.”

“Only for you, Niall,” Louis says as he saunters over. Niall follows him with a smirk.

“Liam, I’ll take it from here,” Louis says, ruffling Liam’s hair.

“Catch you later, Haz,” Liam says, walking back to the oven.

“Liam, honestly,” Louis mutters. “Always leaving his station.”

Harry looks up at Louis and Louis maybe (definitely) kicks Niall’s foot because _dimples_.

“Hello, I’m Louis. What’ll you be getting today, curly?” Louis says with a smile.

“Um,” Harry says, chewing on his lower lip. “Not quite sure yet.”

Louis takes the flattened dough and puts it on a wooden tray.

“White sauce or red sauce?” Louis asks.

“White sauce, definitely,” Harry replies.

“All right. I do like creamy white things m’self,” Louis says ignoring Niall’s soft giggles.

Harry raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything.

“Any toppings?” Louis asks.

“No, thanks. Just cheese,” Harry drawls.

“Are you sure? I _personally_ love a good topping if you know what I mean,” Louis says with a wink.

Niall cackles at that and Harry blushes.

“Are these two bothering you, Harry?” Liam calls from behind them. “Is Louis trying to convince you to buy the sausage?”

Louis bursts into laughter and Niall starts wheezing.

“Oh God,” Louis says breathlessly. “I am so so sorry.”

He quickly adds the cheese to the pizza and passes it over to Liam who eyes them suspiciously.

“Sausage,” Niall repeats and he and Louis go back to giggling.

Harry walks over to Eleanor at the cashier, red-faced and smiling.

“Aren’t they cute?” Eleanor says as Harry pays. “Those two mess with all the customers.”

“Are they together?” Harry asks, chuckling.

“Not yet,” Eleanor says. “They have the brains of eight-year-old children.”

“Shame,” Harry says. He takes a tissue and scribbles his number on it. “Give it to Louis anyway?”

“Sure thing,” Eleanor says. “Maybe, Niall’ll get jealous and do something about it.”

Harry grins and walks to the corner table.

“Louis!” Eleanor calls. Louis and Niall look to her.

“Zero. Seven. Four,” Eleanor starts, reciting Harry’s number. Louis burst into laughter again and Eleanor has to deal will Niall slapping Louis’ arse and calling him a man-eater for the rest of the day.

 

♦

“Sunshine, would you get the next order, please?” Louis says.

“Only if you sing along with me, darling,” Niall replies.

They both burst out into a badly choreographed performance of Best Song Ever. The whole restaurant claps.

This is Louis’ life now. His life revolves around a pizza place and a musical, fun-loving, hyper little Irish sun.

Who would've thought?

 

♣

“Niall?” Louis calls. He’s early for work again.

“’M here, Tommo,” Niall calls back.

Louis grins. “Niall, my beloved. The wind to my sails. The spotlight to my drama. Will you still love me when I am no longer young and beautiful?”

Niall laughs. “You’re the worst, Tommo.”

“How dare you?!” Louis exclaims, clutching his chest. “You’re all I ever wanted. Thought you would be the one and ow!”

“♪ _I never thought it’d hurt so bad, getting over you-oo-oo_ ♫” Niall sings. “Stop quoting song lyrics at me.”

Louis ignores him and pulls Niall into a hug.

Niall doesn’t question it. He hugs Louis back and plants a loud kiss on his cheek.

“What’s wrong?” Niall asks Louis.

Louis frowns and sits on the counter.

“We’re staying friends, right? After this job ends,” Louis says.

Niall beams at him. “‘Course we are, Tommo!”

“No matter what happens? Through thick and thin? Through crazy dares and reckless stunts?” Louis asks.

Niall pretends to wipe tears from his eyes. “Are you reciting vows? I’m so touched. Yes, Louis Tomlinson. ‘Til death do us part.”

Louis rolls his eyes and laughs. “Really, Ni?” Louis asks one more time.

“Yeah, Lou,” Niall says fondly. “Besides. I’ve seen you pull enough crazy shit to last a lifetime. Nothing you could do would surprise me anymore.”

 

That’s when Louis hops off the counter and kisses Niall.

Niall only registers fingers in his hair and his grip on Louis waist and Louis whispering “Surprise?” against his lips before pressing Louis against the door of the storage closet and kissing the life out of him.

 

♦

Liam screams when he catches Louis blowing Niall in the comfort room minutes before opening.

If Niall high-fives Louis before he comes, no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @louisletmelive on twitter. :)


End file.
